Eldritch
by SakataTetsuya
Summary: Even though the World will have to meet its end one way or another, that will never stop it from doing its best to prolong its life as long as possible. But when everything fail to do it, the World will need something much more to save itself. But if the World and its habitants can't offer such thing, who or what can? Rate M because I am paranoid. Harem undecided.


**Prologue**

 _All living things internalize death the moment they are born. For something without death within them is probably something that never existes_ _in the first place._

 _The World is no exception. When the time comes, the World will meet its end one way or another._ _Of course, that doesn't mean the World will not try to maintain and prolong its life as long as it can._

 _But when natural laws as well as its habitants are no longer sufficient to do that, what can?_

 _The power of humanity?_

 _Or maybe the power of the Nephilim and_ _the Messiah?_

 _The power of devil and angel?_

 _The power of demon and gods?_

 _Or the power of those like dragons?_

 _No._

 _The World needs something much more than that._

 _Something far beyond every law of the World and even Universe. Something that is even on par with the Creator. Something that can never be understood and explained by any kind of knowledge of all living species._

 _Something... **Eldritch**._

* * *

Rias did not expect this.

When she was summoned, she had expected to quickly reincarnate Issei back to life as her Pawn before bringing the brunette back for a proper healing. But when her feet touched the ground, the redhead found herself looking at not only Issei, but also another Kuoh student about the same age as her. A light spear impaled through the unknown student's stomach along with his guitar case on his back into a tree. Only the left half of his earphone around his neck still remained, his shirt now was dyed crimson and a black fedora hat along with his school bag were on the ground, in the pool of his own blood. Everything the redhead could sense from the teen showed her that this student was just an average human without anything special, no thing more.

" **Watarimono Kugeki**. " Rias mumbled the name of the student on his student card. Not only mouthful but also quite an odd name, she mused. After all, what parents would name their child **'Void'**? Wait a minute...

"He is my classmate?". A small amount of surprise could be easily detected in Rias's voice. The young man seemed complete unfamiliar to her. Perhaps he was one of those fanboys she usually ignored? Maybe her Queen knew him, even if barely?

Her heart felt a little heavy for she didn't expect this bystander casualty. But it didn't matter now. The best thing to do now was to dispose her classmate's corpse and leave nothing behind. While it would be sad that her schoolmate wouldn't be given a proper burial and the memories about him would be erased from his family's and his precious ones' head, it was the best course of action for everyone's good. With that thought in mind, an energy ball of Power of Destruction appeared in her right hand...

"I'm sorry. And please... forgive me for doing this." the Gremory heiress said apologetically before she hurl the deadly crimson energy ball at the lifeless corpse.

* * *

Dark. Cold. And Empty.

 **"Dear oh dear."**

Where was this place? He could only remember running through the park to reach his work place and then he saw...

 **"Hello, my dear old friend. It has been a while, isn't it?"**

Who was that? And why couldn't he speak?

 **"What are you dreaming now, I wonder? Perhaps about the peaceful moments before you became an Outsider?"**

That voice... He could tell it was a male voice yet it was not strong and masculine like one would expect a male voice to sound. Was it speaking to him?

 **"It is amusing, isn't it?"**

It had a soft edge to it, but also coarse and low. Like the changing tempo of a song.

 **"** **The World itself fears and despises the like of us. To it, we are nothing but abomination beyond comprehend while our existence is the poisons threatening to destroy its balance."**

He could hear a hint of disdain in the unknown voice.

 **"Yet in the very end it also need us. If the World had a personification, I wonder how ugly its expression were when it begged for our help ."**

Before he could blink, the disdain was replaced by amusement mixed with contempt.

 **"And you, the vessel of my old friend."**

Huh? Vessel?

 **"Here is a** **small gift, something to make the journey a little more interesting for me to watch."**

Before his mind could understand, a burning sensation on the back of his left hand forced a soundless scream escaped his throat. Wait, so he was the vessel of the voice's old friend?

 **"Seek the ancient runes bearing my Mark in the mortal World. It will grant you powers far beyond men. Use it however you like."**

Powers? What powers?

 **"Until the day we meet again. Preferably when both of you two can speak."**

 **(** End prologue)

* * *

 **Author's note: This new plot bunny was born in the first day of this year but with my FGO account is lost, it took its chance to get out of my shooting range ahahaha. Not sure where this fic will go since most of my writing time is currently focus on True Magic but still, I hope you enjoy this. ANd please, read and review!**


End file.
